


Remember Everything

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Armitage Hux, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, No Romance, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Stockholm Syndrome, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Armitage remembers everything.





	Remember Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for [this](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/178891273667/the-prompt-below-involves-hux-brendol) Kylux Hard Kinks promt:   
> Ever since he was a child Hux had been subject to his fathers needs and wants. When he was younger he hated it but little by little Brendol groomed him into a willing hole for him to use. Every time his father comes on board Hux goes to him and Let’s his father fuck him late into the night. It’s rough and deprived of love. Hux Let’s it happen simply because his father will sometimes call him a “Good Boy” or any other praises. Brendol enjoys having his son under him, screaming for more.

Armitage remembers everything. Remembers his father's hands on his skin, all over his body and /inside/ of him, burning like fire even though they were always cold to the touch. Remembers his father's breath in his lungs, his father's chapped lips on Hux's soft ones, the overwhelming taste of Bourbon hovering over everything.

It made his head dizzy, made him feel like he was wrapped in cotton. Whenever he threw up afterwards, he'd liked to explain it away with the after effects of alcohol.

Sometimes, Armitage briefly wonders if his own mind is playing tricks on him, because he doesn't think he knew about any effects of alcohol back in the day. Back when /it/ started. He doesn't even know when that was.

He can remember /hating/ it with a passion. That's what convinces Hux that his mind /must/ be playing tricks on him when he tries to remember his childhood most of the time, because he knows for a fact that he isn't hating it /now/.

Sure, it's humiliating and hurts sometimes, but it also feels so /good/. It's a good kind of pain, it keeps him grounded, it helps him relax after a long day. Sure, it's not always pleasant, but it's always so fucking /worth/ it when his father calls him a good boy after, absently petting his flank. 


End file.
